Worthy
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Whether he is ready or not Bilbo Baggins is on an adventure and he will become more than he ever thought possible. Fighting Orcs,Goblins, learning about Spirit Animals, and falling in love with a Dwarf King. But how much is Bilbo willing to change? Can a simple Hobbit be more than enough? Bilbo must find his inner strength to prove his worth, both to his King...and himself. Slash!


It seems my brain has been hijacked by The Hobbit… So please enjoy the results! This story isn't connected to Stout Hearts I just had two different plot roads I wanted to take…so I did them both! Anyways all credit where proper credit is due.

Note: My idea is that Spirit Animals are a sign of strength so not everyone has one. They are created by the strength of will a person possesses, they might not be out all the time but some people (Example being Bofur) might want them to be out all the time. Also I did not think they would name them because in my mind they're a part of themselves. They are summoned by will so don't really need a name. Hope that helps!

Also: This won't be following the movie exactly but there are still going to be spoilers.

.

.

.

Sitting in this small…home…of sorts that seemed to be more of a hole than an actual building; it was a nice little hole…but his doubts about the burglar began when seeing his abode. They had not ended there. Since arriving he had seen this possible member of their company fuss over dishes, doilies, and mud on the carpet. He gave the Halfling some credit, after all not everyone was brave enough to nag thirteen Dwarves. But he was no burglar. He wondered what Gandalf was even thinking, this Halfling was a gentle person and the journey could only bring him misery and even death.

Most importantly he noticed a distinct lack of something.

Gazing Gandalf steadily in the eye he asked, aware that his men were listening, "If he be our burglar, what is his Spirit Animal?" The dark eagle sitting on Thorin's shoulder had the same piercing stare even as its beak traced through his long hair to groom it.

Gandalf leaned back calmly in his seat. He had half expected this question to raise its head "Indeed our Burglar is without a Spirit Animal at the moment… though I do not believe that will be the case for much longer." His own moth fluttered on his beard, the little creature was quite stubborn and showed no fear in the presence of Thorin's though it still stuck close to Gandalf. Just in case.

The company went silent at this revelation. Thirteen sets of eyes turned to the little hobbit who was trying to scrub the mud off of his Mother's glory chest. He seemed to sense that he was being observed and paused before futilely trying to hide the rag. "I'm sorry what?"

Thorin turned away from the Halfling slowly and looked at Gandalf "I will not be responsible for his safety…nor his fate, do you understand Gandalf?"

The wizard had known this was the risk he had run when he first suggested Bilbo. He nodded his head slowly and gently urged his moth onto his fingers and vanished it for the time being "Understood."

That night it did not seem as if there was much need to be concerned over the ability of their burglar after all. Balin sighed as he watched the Hobbit go to the spare room; he had been a gracious host and had offered his own bed to the King Under the Mountain, since it was the largest place to rest. He stroked his fingers through the feathers of his Snowy Owl. He smiled when Thorin's eagle perched next to his Spirit Animal and the two birds began to groom each other. He secretly thought there might be hope for Master Baggins after all…but he refrained from voicing it. Thorin had enough on his mind; there was no need to add to the young King's already heavy burden. He simply watched the Hobbit go and kept his opinions, and hopes, to himself.

.

.

.

Running after the company Bilbo had no idea what had possessed him to frantically, but neatly, sign his name and pack up all that he thought was necessary before running off to join the Dwarves on their ridiculous adventure. They were talking about a dragon for heaven's sake! Yet here he was eagerly presenting the signed contract and watching anxiously as Balin inspected it. The owl on Balin's shoulder gave a happy hoot and Balin nodded his head in agreement "It seems everything is in order Master Baggins, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild."

.

It was then that Bilbo was faced with his very first trial of the adventure. A pony.

.

He had done his best to reason that a Hobbit had no need for such a creature to carry them but Fili and Kili road up and lifted him onto the pony's back. He settled in…and accepted his lack of handkerchief as their adventure began.

Before this adventure Bilbo had only ever heard the briefest mentions of Spirit Animals and was quite impressed when he learned that all in the company had them. Since their adventure was going to be a long one the Dwarves were more than happy to introduce their Spirit Animals and answer the curious Hobbit's questions about them.

Fili and Kili revealed theirs and after seeing the brother's strong bond Bilbo was not surprised to see it reflected in their Animals. Fili a Lion and Kili a Cougar. Their animals were not out all the time though they slept next to them at night.

Ori had a toad that he liked to keep in his pocket, Nori a rattle snake that often wove its way through his elaborate hair, and Dori had a marten that was usually curled around his neck.

Bilbo was quite amused when a sheepish Bombur revealed that his Spirit Animal was a Kangaroo "It's because he needs an extra pocket for food!" Kili had called from the back when Bombur had shown the creature. Bofur had a squirrel that hid in his hat, the toymaker was quite fond of it and Bilbo was surprised to learn that he did not talk to himself as it appeared sometimes, but rather he was talking to the squirrel. Bifur had a badger that he gruffly showed and then recalled the creature, but it was easy to tell he was slightly amused by the fuss Bilbo was making over the Animals.

Balin had his Snowy Owl out, usually perched on his shoulders, and Dwalin had a wolverine that apparently didn't like strangers.

Gloin had a wolf and he preferred his to be out but while Spirit Animals did not react to each other as they usually would in nature; mortal animals were still affected so out of respect to the ponies he kept his recalled. Oin's was a Warthog and he seemed like a sturdy beast certainly capable of battle.

Thorin did not participate but his Eagle was ever watchful as it circled overhead, and Gandalf said that his moth was not overly fond of daylight.

Hearing all these amazing creatures Bilbo realized how diminished he must seem to them. A Halfling with no Spirit Animal of his own…and unable to fight to top it off. He knew they had reason to doubt him, he doubted himself too. But his Took side had gotten him into this and his Baggins side would see it through.

"I have a question…" Bilbo ventured after seeing all the amazing creatures. "Not all of them are what you would call…practical…"

Kili seemed to understand where Bilbo was going "Oh not all of them are Master Baggins. They reflect the characters of the people who possess them. Those who fight more tend to get animals that can fight alongside of them…but not all of us were warriors in the beginning." His tone was pleasant as ever but Bilbo could see the sadness in his eyes.

For the first time it began to dawn on Bilbo what had really been lost when Erebor was taken. He looked around and saw Bofur whittling away at a little toy horse, and Ori who was polishing his sling shot. His heart felt heavy at the thought of how much had changed for the Dwarves, how much _they_ had to change. He had always believed the stories he had of them. That all Dwarves had a love of fighting and hoarding gold, but that was not true.

.

.

.

"He's quite curious for a Hobbit wouldn't you say?" Gandalf pondered aloud as he rode next to Thorin.

The Dwarf King gave the Wizard a side long glance "Knowing the world through books and maps is not really knowing the world at all. I question your faith in him Gandalf."

The Wizard arched a brow "And I question your doubt in him."

.

.

.

I know the lines from the movie aren't quite right I was just getting the gist across. Like I said this is going to deviate a bit from the movie. I don't see this as being a very long series maybe just a couple chapters. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
